


Secrets

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, petra is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Petra and Rose meet, a part of Petra's past starts to reemerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I headcanon Petra as bi or gay, but sometimes I lean more towards gay. Either way, I find it hard to believe that Petra might not have had a lady boner for Rose the first time they met. And she had no idea Rose was secretly gay, and had a past affair with Luisa.

There was an aspect of Petra's life that she pretended didn't exist. It was one of many parts of her past that nobody knew about, and she felt she was pretty good at hiding it. Rafael had no idea, and her previous lovers seemed to have no idea. At least, they never said anything.

She was good at hiding it, until she met her stepmother-in-law, Rose. Rose was about her age and was breathtaking. She had curly red hair and blue eyes like ice. She exuded confidence, even more so than Petra. 

They were having dinner together, the Solanos (plus Luisa). Petra was new to the family at this point, and Rafael and Luisa already knew Rose, so it was Petra's turn to meet Rose. She didn't know what she expected when Rafael described Rose to her.

“She's very pretty, but sometimes a little standoffish. You'd like her,” he said with smirk.

Petra swatted at him playfully as she helped him with his tie. “I hope this dinner goes quickly, so we can be alone.”

“Oh? What do you have planned?”

Petra smirked, then kissed Rafael. “You'll see.”

Rafael deepened the kiss and Petra had to make him stop eventually, since she had a feeling they would get to a point where it would be difficult to stop, especially for Rafael.

“Come on, they're waiting.” Petra took Rafael's hand and they left for the restaurant.

Petra saw Emilio first. He pulled her into a hug, while she kissed him on the cheek.

“Welcome, Petra. Rafael,” Emilio shook his son's hand, while Rafael nodded at him.

As soon as Emilio moved away from them, Luisa hugged Petra tightly. “Good to see you, Petra.”

“Good to see you, too, Luisa. How's Allison?”

Luisa pulled away and her mouth twitched. “She's fine.” Her eyes flickered to her right. Petra followed her eyes and saw a gorgeous redheaded woman sitting at the table.

“Petra, this is Rose,” Emilio said, beaming.

Rose got to her feet and extended her hand out to Petra, who took it. Rose's handshake was surprisingly firm.

“It's a pleasure, Petra. I've heard so much about you. I love your dress, it brings out your eyes.”

Petra couldn't control the blush that spread over her cheeks, nor could she control the slight giggle that escaped her. She cleared her throat. “Thank you, Rose. I've heard a lot about you too. I have to say, your beauty is even more impressive now that I'm meeting you.”

Rose flashed her a toothy smile and Petra had to make herself look at her husband, Rafael, who was standing right next to her. He put his hand on Petra's back as he directed her to the table. Rafael was on one side of her, Luisa on the other, while Emilio and Rose were across from her. Emilio started talking business with Rafael, with Rose interjecting every so often. Rafael had told Petra that Rose was once a lawyer, and Petra was starting to see it. The more Rose spoke, the more intelligent Petra realized she was. Normally Petra would talk more, but she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Rose.

When she actually did manage it, she looked to Luisa, who seemed to also be staring at Rose. Rose was gorgeous and Luisa was gay, so it made sense. But it also made sense that a woman, such as Petra, would want to look at a woman as beautiful, such as Rose. Petra could appreciate a woman's beauty. Her sexual orientation had nothing to do with it. Luisa, however, had a weird look on her face. It wasn't the same awestruck look Petra was sure she had on her own face, it was something else. She was about to consider it more, when a voice to her right caught her attention.

“Pardon?” She turned forward.

“I said, where are you from, Petra? That's an unusual name,” Rose asked, her head tilted slightly.

“Oh, I was born in Czechoslovakia.”

“How fascinating,” Rose rested her chin on her clasped hands. “I've never been. Is it nice?”

“It, uh, is an interesting place.” Petra said. Truthfully, it wasn't great. Her mother had tried to leave for years, and tried even harder before Petra was born. “I haven't been there in a couple years, but I think it's better than when I was a child.”

Rose's tongue swiped over her bottom lip and Petra swallowed. “I have been to Russia. It has a difficult past, but it's still gorgeous. What about family?”

Petra was a little thrown by being asked so many personal questions, but something about Rose made her want to talk. “My mother is here, my father died when I was a baby.” Petra didn't know that last part for sure, but Magda spoke like he was dead, so Petra assumed he was dead.

“I'm sorry,” Rose said in a sympathetic voice.

“Thank you, but I don't like to dwell.”

Rose flashed another smile at Petra, but closed mouth this time. Petra took a sip of water. Her face felt hot.

They started talking about business again, and Petra tried her best to contribute, but there was a section of her brain that felt fuzzy, like it wasn't operating right. She found herself struggling to keep up, which was not a usual problem for her. Usually she could keep up with no problem. But everytime she looked at Rose, her stomach clenched.

Dinner was served shortly after that, which Petra was thankful for, since she could use that as an excuse to occupy herself. She had a chowder, and she was staring very intently at it. Then she looked up, which was a mistake. Rose had also ordered a chowder. She dipped her pinky in it, apparently to test the temperature, then turned to Emilio when she flicked her tongue over her finger, licking it off. Rose was turned to Emilio, but her eyes were looking in their general direction. She wasn't making direct eye contact with Petra, so Petra wasn't sure where she was looking. When Petra looked over at Luisa, Luisa looked down and shifted in her seat.

After eating, they spoke more and Petra was very much aware of an aching in her body. A very annoying, but somewhat pleasant, aching. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Rafael whispered in her ear. “Your face is red.”

“I ate too much,” she said, a little too fast. 

“Do you have a stomachache?”

“No, I'm fine.” 

Rafael kissed her on the cheek. “We can go soon.”

But first, there was dessert. Rose and Emilio were sharing a cheesecake, and occasionally, they would feed each other. Petra would look elsewhere when Rose fed Emilio, but when it was the other way around, Petra's eyes were glued to Rose. Petra didn't know if the cheesecake was really that good, or Rose was moaning and her eyes were rolling back in her head for Emilio's benefit. Petra also couldn't help but notice the way Rose's tongue swiped at the underside of the fork or the way her lips curled into a smirk.

She felt Luisa swift beside her again, then took a long drink of water. Was Luisa also watching Rose? Did Rose notice that two women were staring at her? And Petra couldn't speak for Luisa, but Petra was being affected by it. Affected in a way that Rafael should be affecting her. She could hear her mother's voice in her head, to let it go.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Petra said too suddenly and too loudly. Everyone at the table was staring at her. “I need to redo my makeup.”

Rafael moved aside for her, and as she slid out of the booth, Luisa followed her. Petra went straight for the mirrors, while Luisa went to the stall. As Petra looked into the mirror, she saw that her pupils were huge, taking up about three quarters of her eyes. On top of that, her cheeks were very red. She looked like a mess.

She didn't notice Luisa until she was right beside her.

“You okay?” Luisa asked, checking herself out in the mirror. 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?”

“You look very...” Luisa eyed Petra, but didn't say anymore more. She just smirked a little.

“I'm not very anything. It's a stomachache.”

“You told Rafael you didn't have one.”

“Yeah, well,” Petra frowned. “What about you? You look very something, too.”

“I don't know what you mean,” Luisa said. Petra knew she was lying. Judging by Luisa's also dilated pupils, Petra knew Luisa knew exactly what she was talking about. “We should get back.”

“I'll be right there,” Petra said. Luisa gave her one last, skeptical, look before leaving. As soon as she was gone, Petra went to the sink and carefully splashed cold water on her face, trying to get rid the red in her cheeks. It helped, a little, but not as much as she wanted.

When she got back to the table, everyone looked at her again. She didn't like that. After she slid back into the booth, Rafael rubbed her back.

“Are you okay? Luisa said you were having some stomach problems.”

Petra shot Luisa a look, who smiled innocently. “Yes, I'm fine.”

“That chowder must not have agreed with you, Petra,” Luisa said sympathetically.

“Yes, apparently not,” Petra said through clenched teeth.

“Emilio, we shouldn't make Petra stay here if she isn't feeling well,” Rose said to her husband. Emilio agreed. They also moved out of the booth to say their goodbyes.

“I hope we can get together again soon,” Emilio said, shaking hands with Rafael, and hugging Luisa and Petra.

“Yes, this was lovely. It was wonderful meeting you, Petra. Maybe we should east somewhere else next time?” Rose said, pulling Petra into a hug, then kissing both of her cheeks. Petra's cheeks burned even more than before.

When they got back to their room, Petra was still very much worked up, so she had a few options. With Rafael there, there was one obvious solution.

“Hey, Raf,” Petra said, walking up to Rafael. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she smiled up at him. 

“Hey,” he smiled back at her and kissed her.

Petra deepened the kiss, like they had done earlier, but this time, she had full intention to keep going. Rafael responded by burying his hand in Petra's hair. Then he pulled his head back.

“You sure? What about your stomach?”

“It's fine.”

“You sure, because I don't want to stop in the middle if you have to--”

“It's fine,” Petra repeated, her jaw clenching. She was going to kill Luisa later. “Really.”

Rafael grinned wolfishly, then kissed her again. He turned her around so he could lead her towards the bedroom. Petra soon found herself on her back, her dress being hiked up over her hips, followed by her panties being slipped down her legs. Rafael kissed her neck, then her chest, while Petra combed her fingers through Rafael's hair. The pulsing, the aching, was becoming more obvious and Petra wanted, needed, some relief. She hadn't been this turned on in a while.

Rafael was undoing his pants before he climbed on top of Petra. Normally Petra would need more foreplay than this, but thanks to a certain redhead, she didn't need much. Rafael noticed this.

“Wow, I didn't realize you were this ready. You should've told me,” Rafael laughed, his hips hovering over hers.

Petra felt guilty that it wasn't from Rafael, her husband, but right now, she just wanted to get off, with Rafael.

“I wanted to wait. Waiting makes it better,” Petra said with a grin.

Rafael kissed her before entering her. They picked up a familiar rhythm. It felt nice, but it wasn't enough for Petra. It didn't take long for Rafael, but Petra wasn't there. She was more aroused than before, but nowhere near close enough. Once Rafael relaxed, he rolled off of her. Petra was about to ask Rafael to help her out, but he seemed to be falling asleep, so she let it go.

“Good night, Petra,” Rafael mumbled into his pillow.

“Good night, Rafael,” she sighed. She had two options now; a cold shower, or... 

She first took off her dress, before dipping her hand between her legs. Rafael wasn't bad at sex, but sometimes, he could be a little bit forgetful. Forgetful that sometimes, simple penetrative sex wasn't enough for Petra. Sometimes she just needed a hand, or a tongue.

Thankfully it didn't take her long, even faster than it had taken Rafael. But right before it happened, a face flashed behind her closed eyes. A flash of red hair, icy blue eyes. Before she could attempt to think of her husband instead, the orgasm rolled over her. She bit her tongue, trying to keep quiet. As she came down from it, she didn't think of much, she especially didn't think about how she had accidentally thought about her stepmother-in-law while masturbating, nor did she think about how Rose had caused her arousal in the first place.

After the orgasm wore off, she did think about these things. She looked over at the sleeping Rafael and sighed. Hopefully this was the last time that secret part of her life threatened to come out.


End file.
